theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ronnie Anne Santiago in: The Buzzing and the Bees
Plot Summary Ronnie Anne gets caught whistling in the school library room. She's whistling constantly 'cause it's how she soothes her Uncle Carlos's bees. When bees invade Agnes Johnson's room, Ronnie Anne's able to tame them by whistling, which gets her in more trouble with Wilbur Huggins and leaves the bees buzzing around his head. Wilbur Huggins begs for Ronnie Anne to whistle them away, but Ronnie Anne lets out such a loud sharp whistle and all of the bees sting Wilbur Huggins. Great Lakes City Middle School/the school library room Ronnie Anne: Parrot Sounds Molly Wetta (grabbing Ronnie Anne's right shoulder): "Come with me, young lady." Ronnie Anne: "I'm c-c-c-coming with you!" Molly Wetta takes Ronnie Anne right over to Wilbur Huggins office. Wilbur Huggins: "Okay, what's she done right now?" Molly Wetta: "Whistling just as loud as you always please in my library room, it needs to stop, this is the 5th time this week, I can't have it." Wilbur Huggins: "Oh yeah, I see." Molly Wetta: "I must have absolute silence in my library room, absolute respect, and what happens? this young girl wanders in and begins whistling, and what happens? everybody begins whistling, my library room sounds like a bird cage in a pet shop." Molly Wetta exits Wilbur Huggins office. Molly Wetta: "Whistles, whistles, whistles, that's all I ever hear, train whistles, fog whistles, signal whistles, I'm going crazy, completely crazy!" Molly Wetta goes right back to her library room. Cut back to Ronnie Anne and Wilbur Huggins......... Wilbur Huggins: "Well, young lady? what do you need to say for yourself?" Ronnie Anne: "Wow, she's really the whistler, isn't she?" Wilbur Huggins: "The whistler? she's the bird." Ronnie Anne: "Yeah right, the cuckoo bird." Wilbur Huggins: "Ronnie Anne, you're speaking about a member of my faculty." Ronnie Anne: "Yes, Principal Huggins sir." Wilbur Huggins: "And just to put an end to this whistling business of yours, you can stay right here after school and write I will not whistle in school 100 times." Ronnie Anne: "Yes, Principal Huggins sir." Ronnie Anne exits Principal Huggins office........ Wilbur Huggins: "I'm terribly sorry, Ronnie Anne, but I must convince you that I won't allow any whistling in this school under any conditions." Ronnie Anne: "You gotta take the better with the guilt." Meanwhile with Lincoln, Clyde, Zach, Ian, Sid and Stella......... Sid: "100 times?!?" Lincoln: "Man, you gotta know better than to whistle in school, Ronnie Anne." Ronnie Anne: "Yeah right, but I forgot, I think I'm helping my Uncle Carlos work around his bees and begin whistling." Sid: "Did you say bees?" Ian: "Yes, Sid, Ronnie Anne's uncle's got a beehive in their backyard, he's a bee keeper." Stella: "And you always whistle at them?" Ronnie Anne: "That's exactly right, music always has a soothing effect on bees, when I help my Uncle Carlos work around them, I'd whistle, that makes them bright and cheerful and they don't sting me at all, loud noises such as family arguments terrify them, they get all riled up and begin stinging." Student Number 1: "Yow!" Student Number 2: "Gangway!" Student Number 3: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Lincoln: "Hey," Clyde: "what gives with the stampede?" Student Number 1: "Bees, an entire swarm of wild angry bees in Ms. Johnson's room." Agnes Johnson's shaking in fear. Agnes Johnson: "S-S-S-Somebody d-d-d-do something here!" Ronnie Anne: "Ms. Johnson, don't move 1 single muscle, or make 1 single sound." Ronnie Anne leads the bees away. Ronnie Anne: [Whistling Strolling Through The Park] Wilbur Huggins: "I was right, it's her, and she's wearing a cap, so openly defy me, will she? whistle just as she walks right past my door, will she? wear her cap in school, will she?" Ronnie Anne stops right by where Wilbur Huggins is standing. Wilbur Huggins: "Ronnie Anne, stop that constant whistling and take off that crazy looking cap!" Wilbur Huggins points right at Ronnie Anne. Wilbur Huggins: "For that likely bit of whistling, you can write that sentence 27 times instead of 100, and for wearing a cap in school, you can-" Buzzing Wildly Wilbur Huggins: "Bees!" Sting! Wilbur Huggins: "YOOOOOOOOW!" Meanwhile in Agnes Johnson's classroom....... Ronnie Anne: [Whistling Toredor From Carmen] Lincoln: "Look, Sid, Ronnie Anne's whistling at the bees," Sid: "and they're leaving Ms. Johnson and flying right over to her." Ronnie Anne: "There, Ms. Johnson, saved by the whistle." Ms. Johnson: "Oh, Ronne Anne, that's wonderful, how'd you ever do that?" Ronnie Anne: "Aw, bees are good little critters, trouble is, most people terrify them into stinging them, but right now, if everybody can just clear the way, I can lead these little critters by walking around super slowly and whistling to them." Ronnie Anne exits Agnes Johnson's classroom. Ronnie Anne: [Whistling Beethoven's Ode To Joy] Wilbur Huggins: "Wait just 1 minute, that peculiar whistle! Ronnie Anne! or I'm a ring tailed chimp 8 beats to the bar." Meanwhile back in Wilbur Huggins office........ Ronnie Anne: "If you quit waving your arms around and stand perfectly still, they might stay silent a bit." Wilbur Huggins: "Okay, okay, w-w-w-what d-d-d-do I d-d-d-do n-n-n-next?" Ronnie Anne: "Well if you just whistle a little tune for them, they might become kid friendly." Wilbur Huggins: "Whistle at them? how can I possibly whistle at them if they're right above my head? you whistle at them, Ronnie Anne." Ronnie Anne: "He sure thinks I'm gonna get outta this 1, no siree bob." Wilbur Huggins: "Ronnie Anne Santiago, as principal of this school, I demand you to whistle at these bees." Ronnie Anne (about to put 4 fingers right in her mouth): "Alright, just as long as you order it." Ronnie Anne: Loudly Meanwhile..... Ronnie Anne: "But it's not fair, Principal Huggins, you told me to whistle." Category:Fanfiction Category:Shorts Category:Ronnie Anne episode shorts Category:Trash